


Hold

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, IT movie, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Reddie Fluff, it chapter 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie and Richie share a cuddle in the morning.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 34





	Hold

“I just woke up, give me a minute,” Richie stretched out in the bed. It wasn’t until he pt om his glasses when he was struck by the most glorious sight. “Hmm, you look scrumptious in the sunshine, Eds.”

Eddie was tangling Richie’s chest hairs. He could never get enough of looking at his body. “Myra never allowed me to sleep with my shirt off.”

“Wow, so many rules,” Richie stared at Eddie, adoring his body, even the shape of his scar along his chest. That’s was his strength. Reaching over, he kissed his chest, laying his head on him like a pillow. 

“I love the sound your heart makes,” Richie uttered happily.

“How does it sound?” Eddie asked, smoothing his love’s curly hair.

“Like Godzilla destroying the town.”

“Fuck you, asshole!”

“Does that mean you’re going to move?”

Smiling, they cuddled up for the rest of the morning, holding each other tenderly.


End file.
